


keep your pretty mouth shut

by fab_ia



Series: three-hundred-and-fifty-nine [1]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: M/M, first person POV, letters to an almost-lover, tragic...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fab_ia/pseuds/fab_ia
Summary: do you remember the time you told me you loved me? because i do, even if you never opened your mouth.(or- warren kepler writes daniel jacobi a letter, and summarises a lot of things)





	keep your pretty mouth shut

silvertongue boy, cherry-lipped sweetheart, grassy-eyed nightmare, you are all of these things and more- you are so much more, and yet you are so much less.

ultimately, overall, you're terrible- lazy, a slacker, half-assing everything you've ever done, and i don't know why, but that really makes you something special when we're out here, alone like this. isn't that precious, you dangerous, strange and monstrous little nightmare child? isn't it _quaint_ how important you are, and yet how insignificant you are, too.

do you remember the time you told me you loved me? it wasn't with words, you didn't speak to me, but actions have always spoken louder than words, have they not? and, daniel, your actions were close to _shouting_ , with your hands being so goddamn careful, lips soft- softer than they look. looking at you, you wouldn't imagine you knew the meaning of the word “gentle”, but you _do._

i'm sorry to say- well, not sorry- i have to admit that i don't feel the same way. that's not a surprise, is it? it better not be. you shouldn't be forcing those kinds of things onto me, daniel, danny boy, you idiot. step it up, daniel, get yourself together, get _over_ it- nothing we've done ever mattered. you know that, don't you?

but, daniel, to my point- you're in my bed at half four in the morning, you're- well, not snoring, but you're muttering- and you look… you look vulnerable. i thought we fixed this, daniel, thought we sorted this so that things like this _wouldn't keep happening_ , because we can't afford for either of us to get distracted, for either of us to get all _emotional_ -

but here we are again- you, sleeping, me, doing my job- here we are again, and i'm beginning to wonder exactly how much you screwed this up. you know what cutter’s going to say. you aren't _stupid_. well. that's not true. you aren't an _idiot_ , because you've done some pretty damn stupid things recently. i can list a few right now, daniel, but i won't embarrass you like that. not when you just said my name in your sleep again. 

**Author's Note:**

> i- i don't really know where this came from but thank you for reading! -: ever, find me on tumblr @sciencematter!
> 
> (title is from "castle" by halsey)


End file.
